Perfect
by mysticrox123
Summary: A oneshot with James and Lily. Very lovey-dovey. Songific, using "Perfect" by Cody Simpson. Enjoy!


**Set one month after my other Lily and James songfic (My Little Girl). Characters belong to JK, and the song belongs to Cody Simpson. Enjoy!**

Lily and I have been going out for one whole month now, and to celebrate, I am going to sing her one of her favourite muggle songs, and then we are going to have a romantic dinner that I prepared with a little help from Remus. I know it is really mushy and lovey-dovey, but I want to do something for her. We have just finished our exams, and she has been stressing about the marks she will get. I just want to take her mind off work and school for one evening. The only thing that matters for tonight is Lily, and I want her to feel special. At the moment, she is being distracted from entering the Head's Dorm by her friends, but I have just sent Remus to go and get her, because I think everything is ready.

The room is done up really classy, like a posh restaurant, because Lily hates tacky things. In the centre of the room is a small table, covered in a red cloth to match Lily's fiery hair. The table is adorned with tasty foods, muggle and wizard. Next to the table is my guitar. I have been playing the guitar since I was nine, and Sirius still finds it funny that I play a muggle instrument. But I don't care. Lily usually loves it when I play for her, and tonight I will be playing to her, so I am hoping that she will love it just as much. Wait! I think she's coming! I can hear footsteps and voices, coming up the stairs. I hear Lily say the password for everyone, and they then bundle her inside. I smile when they enter, because as part of the surprise, Lily is wearing a blind fold. So at the moment she is standing in front of me with a confused expression on the part of her face that you can actually see. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice and Delilah are standing behind her, all grinning from ear to ear. I smile back at them.

"Thanks, guys. You have all been great, but I would appreciate it if you all buggered off now." Upon hearing my voice, Lily instantly looked calmer, and I thought that I even saw a small smile playing on her lips. Everyone laughed, and walked out the door, apart from Sirius, who feigned being hurt, and said that he thought all of this was from him. I raised my eyebrows at him, a look that meant if he did not leave the room in approximately 10 seconds, I would have to kill him. That got him away. When everyone had gone, I magically locked the door, and walked over to stand behind Lily, who was still blindfolded. I leant forward and whispered into her ear.

"Would you like me to remove the blindfold?" I asked. I heard her laughed, before she turned around, and with amazing accuracy, elbowed me in the stomach.

"Yes, you pillock!" she laughed. With a flourish, I reached round the back of her head, and untied the cloth. As I fell to the floor, Lily looked around and laughed.

"Oh James" she said. "This is all so beautiful!" Her eyes swept over the table, and landed on my guitar. She looked back at me, and smiled expectantly.

"Lily Evans. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And to prove just how much I love you, I have learned what is in my opinion a very sappy muggle song, but you like it, so it's ok." I smiled at her, and she returned my smile with a gorgeous one. I took her hand and lead her over to the table, where I then pulled out a seat for her. When she was seated, I picked up my guitar, and quickly checked it was tuned. Everything was ready. So, with her attentive gaze stuck on me, I plucked at the strings and sang my heart out.

_"You're perfect_  
_You're perfect girl_  
_Oooh_  
_You're my perfect girl_

_Here I am,_  
_Sitting outside your door_  
_In the rain,_  
_In the pain: it's worth it_  
_You are my life_  
_I won't lie_  
_But I've never seen a girl so fine_  
_Since I've been alive_

_You're perfect_  
_I know it_  
_You're perfect girl_

_I will do anything to be with you_  
_There's nothing, in the world_  
_To make me, give up girl_  
_I will do anything to be with you_  
_If that's what it takes, whatever it takes_  
_I've got what it takes_

_I'll wait for you,_  
_To turn your head around_  
_That's why we'll leave the ground,_  
_Tonight_  
_We'll fly to the stars my sky,_

_Now I wanna be by your side, till the end of my time_

_You're perfect_  
_I know it_  
_You're perfect girl_

_I will do anything to be with you_  
_There's nothing, in the world_  
_To make me, give up girl_  
_I will do anything to be with you_  
_If that's what it takes, whatever it takes_  
_I've got what it takes_

_Don't take to long,_  
_To set me free yeah_  
_Cause you hold the only key to me_  
_And the chains around my heart,_  
_My heart, oh yeah_

_I will do anything to be with you_  
_There's nothing, in the world_  
_To make me, give up girl_  
_I will do anything to be with you_  
_If that's what it takes, whatever it takes_  
_I've got what it takes_

_Cause you're my perfect girl"_

I finished singing with a huge smile on my face, and Lily burst out in applause. I put my guitar down, and came to stand in front of her.

"That was beautiful James!" she cried, a magnificent smile lighting up her face. I shook me head, causing her to look at me quizzically.

"No Lily" I corrected. "You are the only beautiful thing in the room tonight." Suddenly, she jumped out of her chair and was kissing me like we would never get the chance to kiss again. I embraced her enthusiasticness and kissed her back with so much passion that she was nearly knocked off her feet. She ran her fingers through my messy black hair, and wound one arm around her curvy waist, whilst I entangled my other hand in Lily's pretty red hair. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, and I had never felt happier. I even felt happier than I did that night one month ago when Lily and I started going out. But all of a sudden Lily broke away. I frowned at her, trying to pull her back in, but she shook her head. Instead, she leant forward and whispered the words that I wanted to hear from the moment I started going out with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my breathing still ragged. She nodded, and I didn't need to be told twice what I had to do next. I scooped her up into my arms, and began kissing her again. She responded by kissing me back with noticeable eagerness. Being as careful and quick as I could, I sped to my bedroom and shut the door.

We never did get to eat dinner.

**What did you think? Please review: my birhday is in 3 days, so each review is like a present. Thanks, love you all :) **


End file.
